Crazy Camp
by iSkywalker
Summary: The gang is going on a camp. It just so happens that Yumi’s cousin comes too. What would happen if this cousin of hers falls for Ulrich also? One word CRAZINESS! …At camp :D OCXUXY
1. Chapter 1 Packing Day

Hey guys I'm like stuck on my other story so I'm starting a new one. I've been reading a lot of stories lately, and I read a few and decided to combine some with my own idea. I hope you like it! R&R!!! (This takes place in the fourth season but before Yumi ever kissed Ulrich.

**Summary: The gang is going on a camp. It just so happens that Yumi's cousin comes too. What would happen if this cousin of hers falls for Ulrich also? One word ****CRAZINESS****! …At camp :D OCXUXY**

Crazy Camp 

Chapter 1: Packing Day

"Hey, Ulrich were did you put my sleeping bag?" asked Odd searching the dorm.

"Odd, I didn't even touch it." Ulrich complained.

"Yes you did admit it!" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd…" Ulrich sighed.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Ulrich opened the door seeing Yumi there.

"Hey Yumi, what's up?" Ulrich said letting her in.

"Hey Ulrich I have to tell you something, nothing much" Yumi replied.

"What?" Ulrich questioned.

"Well…it's kinda private." Yumi replied.

"Oh, ok" Ulrich said getting up and following Yumi down the hall.

"So…what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ulrich said turning around to face Yumi.

"Umm…well it's kinda bad news for me…but I guess the same time good…I guess." Yumi muttered.

"Huh? …Oh yeah, I have some news for you too." Ulrich said looking down.

"You go first." Yumi said quickly.

"Fine, I'm still in a dorm with loud mouth Odd **(no offense to Odd lovers out there, but it is true lol) **in a dorm at camp." Ulrich replied

"Wow, I feel bad for you" Yumi said sarcastically.

"So…what's your news?" Ulrich asked.

"Well to start it off my cousin is coming to camp with us…not the best thing in the world for us." Yumi said smirking.

"Why is that, and what do you mean by us?" Ulrich continuously asked.

"Well, my cousin is really jumpy and she it really hyper. I mean us because I have to make her stay out of trouble. For you lets just say I sent her pictures of you because I always talk about you to her. And now she has a huge crush on you." Yumi said finishing and now out of breathe.

"Wow…that's pleasant…" Ulrich sighed.

"Just promise that you'll still like me…" Yumi said blushing. **(AWW so cute! Oh srry back to the gushy gushy part.) **

"Well, I um sure…" Ulrich said putting his hand behind his head and blushing. **(AWW srry I did it again lol!)**

Ulrich and Odd's room

"Hey Odd you'll never guess what." Ulrich said throwing the door wide open.

"CLAIRE SAID YES TO MY DATE!!!" Odd exclaimed.

"No Odd, Yumi has a cousin that is coming to camp with us and she has a huge crush on me." Ulrich said out of breath.

"…So?" Odd asked.

"So? So? I don't want this to ruin or friendship or even more important our relationship…" Ulrich said looking at the floor.

"I can't bare to loose her Odd." Ulrich said still looking down.

"It'll be ok dude." Odd said patting Ulrich's back.

"I hope so." Ulrich said thinking gray thoughts.

**What did you guys think?? You like it so far? It was basically summing everything up and a little romance at the same time :D Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYS! R&R pplz plz, just go to the little box and comment plz I need to know if it is good or not!**


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving Day

**Lol hey guys! Yes I'll make Ulrich and Yumi go out sooner or later…maybe but I don't own code lyoko so… tear I wish…anyway thankies to trixter 93, SnowPrincessMossy, Secret Starr, and Lonelydreamer27 for the reviews! I write this story for u guys so here is my work! Oh I think I'm gonna get rid of my other story and combind it in here so yea lol don't read it!!! I hurt myself yesterday lol I was running and I slipped with socks on my hard wood floor and hit the counter now near my wrist hurts….but anyway you don't care about me I'll get on with the story lol!**

Chapter 2 Leaving Day

The next day Ulrich and the gang were getting up at 5:13a.m. to go to Camp Lickabean. **(LOL LICKABEAN!) **Ulrich changing in his room while Odd is still lieing in bed.

"Hey Odd, you have to get up…we have to go in 6:00a.m." Ulrich said grabbing his bag.

"Ph ya ya mmm" Odd muttered.

"Geez…" Ulrich said walking out the door.

Yumi's POV

_Well today's the day… Great my idiotic cousin is coming too! Man and I thought that me and Ulrich were going to take it slow…well I thought. You never know what will happen at camp. I hope that little brat won't ruin it. _**(Notice that I don't do cuss words .)**

Knock Knock

_I wonder who that would be…_

I opened the door and there she is with her black hair pulled up in a ponytail and freckles. Wearing a white mini skirt, a black shirt with the words "Bad Girl" on it, and black and white sneackers She had a neckalace that had a cross on it. She had dashing brownish redish eyeshodow and lipgloss. Yes indeed this was…

**(DUN DUN DUN! Sry I like dramatic effects! . back to the story!)**

My cousin Lola Chiba, she was Japanese also and she lives with 2 older brothers Akita Chiba and Niigata Chiba. She liked to play soccer also just like Ulrich **(Not really she just started because Ulrich is captain of the Kadic team of Soccer lol) **She also liked to sing in bands and dance at dances. Lola was very skinny. **(lol that's more like me I'm uberly skinny) **

"Hey there Yumi how have you been doing?" Lola said hugging her cousin.

I was surprised hugged her a little not really caring and said "Good what about you?"

"Me? I've been doing good! So, you phyiced? I know I am!" Lola said jumping up and down.

"Yea, are you phiced because you get to see Ulrich?" I asked looking at her strange.

"Wait Ulrich's gonna be there?" Lola said wide eyed and stopped jumping.

"Well…yea" I said

"Serisously?" She said puzzled.

"Yea" I said getting agervated.

"Can we go see him?" Lola asked.

"I don't see why not." I said locking her door and grabbing her bags.

"But lets put our bags in the trailer first." I requested.

"Ok that's fine with me." Lola replied.

_Wow she has really changed I wonder if this is how she will react to seeing Ulrich or maybe she's just getting on my good side. Wait I have a good side??_

Ulrich POV

Ulrich was going over to the van seeing Yumi and another girl he hadn't seen.

_Maybe it's another girl that is going to camp, yea that probely is._ Ulrich thought forgetting about the fact that Yumi's cousin was coming.

I went to my room finding Odd still on his bed.

"Odd you lazy bum get out of bed." Ulrich yelled.

Normal POV

Knock Knock

Someone was at the door. Did they hear Ulrich yelling?

Ulrich opened the door seeing Yumi and her friend.

"Oh hey Yumi, who's that?" Ulrich asked having a weird look on his face

"Oh, this is my cousin Lola." Yumi said with a fake smile.

"The one you were talking about?" Ulrich questioned.

"Yea…" Yumi replied.

"Glad to be here! So is there anyone I should be on watch for?" Lola asked turning to Yumi.

"Well yea, but leys go get some breakfast before Odd gets to it…" Ulrich said walking out the door.

"Ok then…" Lola said following Ulrich out the door.

"Coming Yumi?" Ulrich asked facing toward her.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Yumi said walking over to him.

"Well, you weren't moving anywhere." Ulrich stated.

"Yumi are you ok you don't see like the tough-self cousin you were back then has something changed?" Lola wondered about her cousin.

Ulrich chuckled "It's true Yumi you see more shaken up and fragile…"

**How'd you like it? R&R plz I need more viewers and for the people who do view thanks AGAIN lol. I'll update soon srry for the long wait for this one I had a whole bunch of hw and I have a huge test on Tuesday that I have been studying my butt off for…anyway you don't care about me I'll update soon!**


End file.
